After School Special
by purrpickle
Summary: Finntana drabbles and short stories, all one-shots. Currently contains just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own Glee nor the characters within. Well, this is my collection of Finntana drabbles and one-shots, below separate one-shot posting status. They are stand-alone and not related unless specifically stated, as well as ranging from friendship to possibly romantic at some point, and the first four chapters were originally posted in More of Everything Under the Sun.

Prompt from an anon; Finntana brotp chilling out watching TV and one of them falls asleep. Thanks!

* * *

It's not the first time Santana's relaxed enough to fall asleep in the middle of one of their bro-nights. She's often exhausted from cheerleading practice (more often it having been more taxing than Finn's football practice), and today is no exception. In the middle of Friday Night Lights, Santana is completely zonked out.

Smiling, Finn pauses the Tivo at the same time he pulls up the blanket his mother insists to keep at the end of the couch. Shaking it out enough to drape it completely over Santana's body, he doesn't bother tucking it in; he knows his friend doesn't like feeling constricted. Then, clicking the show back on, he settles back into his chair. There's no reason to not watch it, after all, he thinks, taking a sip of his soda as his eyes stray to the peacefully sleeping girl next to him, it's not like he doesn't know Santana already has the whole series on DVD already.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Prompt from flightlessbird-emu; OMG HELP ME I ACCIDENTALLY IMAGINED FINNTANA VS PUCKLEBERRY BUT THEM BEING KIDS AND IT BECAME A TRADITION FOR THEM TO DO BATTLE AND OMG. Thanks!

* * *

Finn and Santana were the oddest of friends, Rachel and Puck as well.

Rachel and Puck had the Jewish thing going for them, their friendship strengthened by faith and the Torah.

Finn and Santana had… Well, each other.

"No!" Puck laughed, his arm slung around Rachel as they grinned at the others, "We're _daring _you!"

Santana shoved her chin forward, crossing her arms as she watched Finn do the same next to her. "Yeah right!" she scoffed, certain Finn would follow her example, "Like you'd have the guts to join us!"

"Yeah! The _guts_," Finn echoed. Santana grinned at him.

Puck and Rachel looked at each other. "You scared?" Puck asked.

"Really?" Rachel added.

Narrowing her eyes, Santana glared at them. "Of course not!" she hedged, smirk growing as Finn stepped up behind her, nodding excitedly. "'Course not."

"Right." Puck smiled. "Then we're going to meet up at midnight in front of Mr. Cavill's house. First person to leave – both have to be slaves to the other for a _month_!"

Santana slapped her hand on Finn's shoulder. "Sounds good," she grinned, "Get ready!" She knew, without looking, that Finn smiled as well, crossing his arms. He had her back – _always_.

Puck and Rachel exchanged glances. "You too," Puck smiled broadly, just as certain, "_Be ready_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; webcam, as well as a request from flightlessbird-emu for Finntana. Thanks!

* * *

The first few times Finn had tried to figure out Skype and keeping in touch with his friends via computer, it hadn't been pretty. He'd forgotten to turn off his webcam when he was done, as well as kept automatic connection, which resulted in Santana logging on more than once to the sight of Finn in his boxers or towel.

"Dude!" she exclaimed when it happened for the third time, "You may be my friend, _somehow_, but I really don't need to see those puffy pyramid nipples of yours anytime soon, got it?"

"_Santana_!" he croaked, immediately falling to floor from where he had been posing in front of the mirror, perfectly positioned for the webcam to pick up the reflection. "One second!" he added, scuttling along the floor to grab a shirt and his discarded sweatpants from before.

"Longer than you lasted," Santana smirked, sitting back and crossing her legs, then crossing her arms for better emphasis. "So tell me, Finn," her voice carried to where Finn was shoving his legs into his sweatpants off-screen, "Got any new action in your love life? Looks like you need it."

Letting out a breath of air before popping back up into camera range, Finn made a face at her. "You know I love Rachel."

"Didn't stop her." Santana shrugged.

Finn answered her shrug with his own, smiling lightly. "Won't stop me from waiting," he answered, "I know we're meant to be.

"But anyway," he continued, picking up his laptop and plopping down onto his bed, settling back against the headboard, "I know you didn't call me up to talk about me and Rachel. What's up?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **For flightlessbird-emu.

* * *

Many people thought Finn was much stupider than he looked. He knew they did. Lead quarterback with his toe in the glee club, his girlfriend the head cheerleader, then the lowest of the social ladder within the high school, and then to get _engaged _to that girl? Of course he had to be stupid.

Honestly, in sophomore year, he would have agreed with them.

But sometime during junior and senior year... He started to get it. He fully started to get himself, to get that whatever he did had outcomes that could be seriously... _Bad_. Outcomes that could have consequences farther reaching than he could have ever predicted. Consequences he finally started making himself face.

Consequences like what had gotten him the full brunt of Santana's slap in the middle of his senior year.

For the longest time, he hadn't understood where it had come from. And having been unwilling to ask anyone about why Santana would have done so, avoiding Rachel's cross stares and instead preferring to believe that his song had completely erased everything in the following weeks, it had taken him a longer to realize than it probably should have why his eyes were always following Santana's form through the halls. It wasn't because he was a teenage male and Santana was the girl he'd lost his V-card to, and it wasn't solely because he viewed her as a friend, as someone he cared for deeply, no matter how rough their relationship had always seemed to be.

No.

His eyes had been following her because he could see just how sad and uncomfortable and... Bothered she seemed. Had that really been because of him? Because he had said what he had?

Finn's hand had tightened on the edge of his locker as he finally realized _exactly _what he had done, staring at Santana forcing herself to smile at her girlfriend's words as her eyes darted around the hallway. The commercial had still been playing. His words had echoed in his ears. And the angry glint in Azimio's eyes as he had stalked forward, a sweating slushie in his hand, had finally driven it home.

It hadn't mattered that the whole school had known. Nor that maybe even the whole state would have known, given the chance. No, Finn had realized, straightening and pushing his locker closed before jogging forward to intercept his teammate, slinging his arm around his shoulders to swing him away, making sure to make eye contact with Santana and nod, hoping she'd see it, none of that mattered. He'd been wrong.

He'd been wrong.

Stupid, even.

Stupid enough that he could call himself that.

And, he'd decided, right then and there, staring stubbornly down the hallway as he'd pretended to listen to Azimio, he was going to do better. He was going to _talk _to Santana. He was going to make things right. For _real_.

And later that day, he had.

But did that _still_ make him stupid? Because it had taken him time to realize _exactly _what had happened?

No, Finn had finally allowed himself to answer about a month later, staring into the darkness of his bedroom ceiling with Rachel wrapped in his arms, no. Remembering he had plans to have a video game date with Santana later that weekend, he'd smiled and rolled over to hug Rachel closer to him.

No, that only made him slow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Finntana filming themselves cooking. This could probably be seen as Finchelpez... XD Thanks!

* * *

"And _this_," Santana held up a smoking pan full of crispy, charcoal-like lumps, giving the camera a sharp, exasperated look, "Is what happens when this _Finnfant_..." She slanted her eyes in Finn's direction, "Gets his hands on my chicken."

"I told you I was _sorry_," Finn retorted. Continuing to fan the pot from over her shoulder with a floppy dish cloth, he gasped when something caught his eyes. Pivoting on his foot, he dashed back towards the oven top. "The vegetable medley thingie!"

Santana's eyes widened. "Shi - not the vegetables! Berry actually _eats _those!" Practically shoving the large boy out of her way, dropping her pan into his hands and ignoring his pained cry of, "_Hot_!" the camera recorded her forcefully shoving the bubbling and boiling over pot towards the next electric burner. Throwing the wooden spoon she'd used to do so at Finn's head, she snatched the lid off. "_Noo_," she groaned, stomping over to the camera and switching it off, "Rache is going to _kill _us. What are we going to feed her now?"

Sucking on his fingers, the pan set off to the side atop the cutting board he'd previously stained dark red with beet juice, Finn's eyebrows furrowed as he pondered what she'd said. "Well..." he started, slightly muffled around his fingers, "We can always order out and _pretend _we cooked for her?"

"_Oops_." Santana clicked the series of buttons that would delete the video, already on his wavelength, "Seems like we's gots a case of amazin' food _miraculously_ appearing on our table!" Then, smirk widening at Finn's grin, she poked her finger at him. "Well? Gets to cleanin', whale boy! I's got some foods to order up." She shook her finger, "Your fault, you clean."

Finn's eyes widened. "But I didn't... _Directly_... Do the vegetables!"

Santana laughed; pulling out the takeout menu for Rachel's favorite vegan place, she picked up her cell, and, already dialing the number, answered over her shoulder, "Tough!

"Oh, and also, sweetie," she added, eyes glittering as they met his on her way out of the kitchen, lips curling up right as she turned the corner, voice wafting back, "You're paying, too."

Finn's jaw dropped. "_What_?"


End file.
